You Found Me
by ContestshipperXGlaceon Luver
Summary: First story. May and Drew spend a boring hot summer day playing hide and seek as little children. Little contestshipping SONGFIC You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson


Hi ContestshipperXGlaceon Luver here this is my first story so flame or review I don't really care

Disclaimer:I don't own Kelly Clarkson's song You Found Me or Pokemon or its characters. Wish I did own Pokemon though but I don't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''8,9,and ...umm 10, ready or not here I come!!'' shouted a little 7 year old boy with grass green hair and soft emerald eyes.

_Is this a dream,  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

Drew was looking for May, a little girl with brown hair and sapphire eyes around the age of 6. He had been forced to play Hide-and-Seek with her.

Flashback

**''Drew, can we play hide-and-seek** **please?'' asked May. She was bored because they had been forced to go outside, on a hot summer day, to ****play and go swimming said their mothers who have been childhood friends since grade school.**

**''Why would I play hide-and-seek with a baby like you.'' grinned Drew. May looked at him with tears in her eyes, her bottom lip starting to shake.**

_**''Oh no she's gonna start crying!!!'' **_**Drew panicked, **_**''better think of something fast or else I'm in huge trouble for making her cry''.**_

**''Fine I'll play hide-and-seek with you just don't start crying ok?'' pleaded Drew. May looked up and smiled at him, then nodded at him.**

**''Okay but you have to count first, okay Drew?'' asked May. Drew nodded, then ran to the oak tree and started to count while May ran to ****find a hiding spot.**

End Flashback

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

_With May_

''There's no way Drew will find me here behind the rose bush, he hates flowers hehe'' snickered May. She had ran into the garden because she figured Drew would never look for her in the garden.

Flashback

**''Flowers are for girls, not for boys like me'' Drew always said to her when she asked if he would pick flowers with her.**

End Flashback

_With Drew_

''I bet May is hiding in the flowers garden again'' grimaced Drew. Drew **HATED** flowers. He thought they were just for girls to play with and make flowers crowns out of. What would a boy do with a flower anyway?

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

Drew ran to the flower garden. He checked behind every bush till he heard a giggle come from the white rose bush. He looked though the bush, and found May sitting in the bush making a flower crown out of daisies and white roses from the bush.

''I found you May now can we go in the house I'm bored of playing this game'' asked Drew. He was tired of always having to look for May when they playing Hide-and-seek whenever he was at her house.

''Okay Drew I want to see momma anyway let's go'' said May. She grabbed Drew's hand, and pulled him away from the garden dragging him to the house.

''May let go I can walk to the house you know'' shouted Drew. May let go of his hand, and looked at him with a sad look on her face. Drew panicked.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

''Drew are you mad at me?, cause I'm really sorry if I made you mad'' May whimpered. She didn't like when Drew was mad at her. May started to cry.

''No I'm not mad just I don't like when you drag me by the hand that's all'' said Drew. May looked up at him. He smiled at her. She smiled back, and wiped away her tears using her hand.

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?_

''Let's have a race back to the house ok Drewy'' asked May. Drew nodded. May jumped up in joy and kissed him on the cheek, then ran to the house as fast as she could, before Drew could catch her for kissing him.

''**May!!!!**''shouted Drew, then he started to run after her.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me _

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There that's the end I hope you liked my story please read and review thank you

ContestshipperXGlaceon Luver


End file.
